Finder High
by wallraven
Summary: Asami Ryuchi, student body president, cleaning up the school one student at a time. Takaba Akihito, resident delinquent, has a dark secret that he tries to hide with his actions. Can Asami deal with this troublesome kid?
1. Chapter 1

Asami Ryuchi walked into the student council office, watching all of the lower positions scramble to look like they're working. He was in a fairly good mood, so he wouldn't dish out any punishments to the slackers. Of course, that's not saying that he couldn't. He was the the student body president, after all.

His VP, Kirishima Kei, walked up to Asami and silently handed him a stack of papers. Asami nodded and walked to his own office. He sat down and looked at the file in his hands and smirked.

The file was Takaba Akihito's, the school's number one delinquent. Takaba was the biggest trouble maker he had ever had the displeasure of hearing about. Asami never met the boy, but heard some quite incriminating things from around the student council office.

Takaba's file held reports for all the days of rules he broke. He flipped through the papers and was quite shocked. September 1st, wasn't wearing uniform. September 4th, smoking on the roof. Cutting class, getting in fights, showing up late. This kid broke more rules in a week than most people do in a whole semester! Asami shook his head and set the file down on his desk. He would straighten this guy out.

Asami stepped out of his office. Now, he was in a bad mood. He had to deal with a troublemaker. His sharp golden eyes shot to the nearest slacker. "Hey!" He boomed, "Get to work or get out of here!" The kid in question jumped in his seat and scrambled to get the pile of papers in front of him in order. He walked out of the student council office in a huff. Now to find Takaba.

He checked the 1st year hall first, checking his classroom. Absent. Then he went to the bathrooms, empty. Asami was not a patient guy, and the longer he kept looking, the angrier he got. He finally went to the roof where he was positive the kid would be, if he was at school at all.

Asami opened the door to the roof, and low and behold, there were two boys with cigarettes and unkempt uniforms. They were leaning against the rail and jumped when the door opened. They turned to see a very pissed off student body president.

"Takaba. Akihito." He huffed out. The dumb looking one with black hair looked at his companion, with the other just kept smoking and staring at Asami. Asami glanced at the other and commanded, "Go to class. Now."

The kid with black hair nodded quickly, flicked his cigarette over the rail, and skirted past Asami back into the building.

Takaba gave Asami a once over with his eyes. Muscled, tall and gorgeous. And he radiated power, arrogance, and money. Takaba wasn't impressed. This rich kid would lecture him and send him to class or the principal's office. No different from middle school, no different from his last high school. There was a nagging feeling his uncles wouldn't be too happy with him, which was never a good thing, but he was /too/ concerned, not with this big guy staring daggers at him.

"Go on," Takaba said. "Yell at me, send me to class, I don't have all day." He laughed at his own joke.

Asami just stood where he was, fuming inwardly. That was in fact exactly what he was going to do to the kid. And the fact that Takaba wasn't cowering in his presence got him a little annoyed, to, if not a bit impressed. Most people would be running for the hills by now. Asami stalked toward the boy, hoping to intimidate him with his larger size. He was 6 feet of pure bulk, while Takaba was too skinny and 5'7.

Takaba laughed again when he saw through the older boy's intentions. Like he would be scared off with a little muscle thrown in his face. At least this guy wouldn't get physical with him, he thought. The perfect student body president wouldn't break any precious school rules.

Asami got closer than necessary to him, crowding him even, and he shot his hand out to grab Takaba's arm.

Takaba's mind went blank and he screamed, dropping his cigarette, as searing pain spiked up his fractured arm. He was wearing a sweater so no one would notice the bruising, and it was fine unless someone touched it. This asshole, of course had to grab on with all his might. Asami immediately released his arm and stepped back. Takaba fell to his knees and curled protectively over his left arm.

Asami was startled at the violent reaction. He watched as tears fell to the ground, thinking that he didn't grab the boys arm very hard at all, that there was something else going on. He crouched down and said in (what he hoped to be) a soothing voice, "Let me see it."

Takaba was in a full panic. _See it?!_ His uncle told him not to tell _anyone_. He scrambled backward until he hit the rail, shaking his head quickly. "No, no... I, uh, I'll go back to class..." Takaba stood up on shaky legs, keeping a safe distance from this new threat, and made his was back to the building.

Asami was quick to grabbed his good arm, though. Takaba wasn't getting away so easily. "Show me your arm, now." He demanded. Takaba rapidly shook his head and tried to pull away.

"I have to go to class." Takaba mumbled.

Asami held fast to his arm, and hissed at the boy "The hell you have to go to class, you were out here skipping. Now show me your arm."

Takaba sighed and wiped his eyes, still wet with tears. He gently rolled the sleeve of his sweater up, to reveal his right arm covered in one giant, brutal bruise. Asami carefully turned it over while inspecting it, ignoring Takaba's breath hitching.

"What happened?" Asami demanded in a voice that spoke of barley contained anger, although he wasn't sure what he was angry about. Takaba shook his head, not looking at the older boy. Asami sighed in frustration, this kid was impossible! What could possibly have happened that made him so scared he didn't want to talk? "Did you get in a fight with another student?" Another shake of the head. Asami thought for a moment, Takaba would answer yes or no questions. He just had to ask the right ones.

"Are your parents abusing you?"

There it was, not quite the right question, but close enough. His whole life, summed up by five words. Only replace 'parents' with 'uncles,' and he's got it. But Asami didn't get the 'who' right, so Takaba shook his head again. "Don't have parents," he said in a shaky voice.

Asami was taken aback. Didn't have parents? That wasn't on his file. So if his parents didn't do it, what the hell happened!

Takaba decided that the interrogation was getting too close to the truth and rolled his sleeve back down. "Listen, uh, thanks for your concern and all, but I'm just gonna go, okay? I'm just gonna go home or something." He sniffled, pried Asami's fingers from his arm and scurried back into the building.

Asami decided to let the boy go, for now. He would find out everything about him eventually.

Takaba ran out of the school, ignoring teachers and students calls for him. How could he show his arm to some guy he didn't even know! Now the golden eyed boy probably thought he was a freak, a loser who couldn't take care of himself. He would just lay low and follow the rules for a while to keep the guy off his back.

He walked home then, trying to ignore the paranoid thought that everyone was staring at him, that everyone knew what he was. Takaba rounded the corner to his house, and took a deep breath before going in. He slipped off his shoes and stepped into the living room. No one. He glanced at the kitchen to see it empty. "I'm home!" he called out to his mother, who was sitting silently at her altar. Soft clanging noises of cans-on-cans came from his uncles's bedroom. He sighed and went to his own room, only to freeze when he saw his oldest uncle, Takaba Hiroshi, laying on his bed.

"Hey boy, welcome home." He greeted with a fake smile. His face changed like he thought of something. "Wait, it's only noon, why aren't you in school?" the man questioned, eyeing Takaba carefully.

"Why are you in my room?" Takaba demanded, then immediately regretted it. Hiroshi shot up off the bed and reached for Takaba. He grabbed the teen's collar and slammed him into the wall next to the door.

"Do _not_ back talk me, boy. I asked you a question. Why. Aren't. You. In. School?" He punctuated each word with a slam against the wall.

Takaba's head cracked on the wall the last slam, and he grabbed onto his uncle's arms to keep himself up. "This guy was harassing me.. so..."

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes and dragged Takaba to the bed. He set the boy down harshly, and took off his tie. He grabbed one of the boys wrists. Takaba whimpered for the pressure on his fractured arm.

"One last chance, Akihito, why aren't you in school? We pay good money for you to go there, and here you are, screwing it up, _again_." Hiroshi swiftly tied the boy's hands together and the the headboard.

Takaba started shaking, tears threatening to spill. "Uncle, the boy, he.. he saw my arm... and he started asking questions.. and..."

Horoshi's eyes flashed, and he put none too gentle hands on Takaba's hips. "So your friend saw your little screwup, huh? I believe I gave you explicit instructions about that, didn't I, Akihito?"

Takaba felt the tears spill over and he turned his head into his arm, knowing there was nothing he could say to save himself now.

The bed dipped as Hiroshi crawled on Takaba, sitting on his hips. Takaba let out a choked sob, terrified of his oldest uncle when he got into 'punishment' mode.

His uncle's body moved against his, rubbing an erection down on him.

Takaba's struggles and screams fell on numb hands and deaf ears that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed, and thank you thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! I was going to post this yesterday, but I drank a soda and went to sleep, so, -laughs nervously- thank you for being patient with me!**

* * *

Asami went back to the student council office and then went back to his classroom, the school day almost over. He heard whispers and rumors of Takaba and his two friends, Kou and Takato. The three were stirring up a lot of trouble for students and teachers alike, starting fights and pulling pranks.

He couldn't focus on his classwork, plagued by the terrified face of Takaba when questioned, but he kept a cool façade. He smooth-talked the teacher anytime she would confront him about not working, saying that he had a lot on his mind and that he didn't feel well.

When the bell to release school sounded, he swiftly left the classroom and went to the 1st years' hallway. Asami stood at the entrance of the hall, waiting for one of Takaba's friends to walk by.

He caught sight of that annoying head of black spikes and strode over to it. Kou saw Asami, and quickly turned his back, hoping the student body president didn't notice him.

Kou was surprised when all the guy did was send him back to class, (he was worried about Akihito, who he he didn't send back), so he was sort of expecting to be called out. But that didn't make him any less fearful of the meeting. He said his goodbye to Takato, and started walking away.

Unfortunately, Kou felt a heavy hand drop on his shoulder, and he knew he was caught. The hand turned him around to face the cold gaze of Asami's golden eyes. "Come with me," the older boy demanded. Asami didn't give the younger a choice, as he gripped Kou's upper arm in an iron vice, and pulled him along to the student council office. There were stares and even a few giggles as they walked past students, all of which Asami ignored, but had Kou's face burning with embarrassment.

The office was empty when they arrived, save for the Vice President, who was waiting for Asami and the 1st year boy. Asami asked Kirishima to stay late in case the boy made any trouble in the office. Kirishima glanced up from his work when they entered, and Asami gave him a silent nod. Kou saw the exchange and broke out in a nervous sweat.

Asami kept a firm grip on Kou's arm, and seated him in front of his office desk. Kirishima stood silently behind the scared boy as Asami took the seat behind his desk.

"You are friends with Takaba Akihito," Asami stated, no doubt in his voice.

"Uh, yeah?" Kou said, unsure. Why did this guy want to know about Aki? He was now less scared and more apprehensive. Kou knew that his friend didn't deal well with authority, and maybe he had gotten suspended.

"I assume you know what happened to his arm?" the older boy asked, and Kou's eyes widened. What does this guy want with Aki? Akihito confided to him about everything, and made him swear not to tell anyone, under any circumstances.

"N-no! I just know that's it's fractured," Kou stuttered out. He cursed himself for being a bad liar.

"I don't believe you," Asami dead panned. He reached into his desk and Kou watched him, tensing with each passing second. Asami however only pulled out a pen and write something down on the otherwise blank notebook in front of him.

Kou relaxed visibly when he saw the pen, not knowing what he was expecting to be pulled out. "What did you write?" he inquired, sitting up and leaning forward to see.

Asami pulled the notebook out of his sight. "Nothing of your concern. I want you to tell me what happened, because I know something serious is going on with Takaba. It's my job to look after the students' wellbeing."

Kou looked down to his lap and hands, not being able to handle such an intense gaze. "I can't tell you, sorry."

Sighing, Asami waved a hand at Kirishima so he would leave. He nodded and stepped out, closing the door silently behind him. Asami scribbled something else down, and looked back up at the nervous boy in front of him, who was still avoiding his eyes. "I just want to help him. He's your friend, don't you want to help him to?" Asami said.

Kou was at war with himself. Could this guy, this stranger, help his best friend? He didn't think so, but any chance to get Aki away from his two uncles was a chance worth taking. "It's his uncles. When his mom died, they moved in as his guardians. Never knew who his dad was, though," he paused and thought for a tense beat. "I can tell you anymore, you'll have to get the story from Aki."

Asami kept a calm face, even though he was raving on the inside. "So his uncles broke his arm?"

Kou hesitated. "Not... exactly. Not directly, anyway. Talk to Akihito, if you pester him enough he'll tell you."

Awkward silence followed his statement. Asami was angry and hurt and little guilty. He said a lot of unnecessary harsh words to the kid, when he probably already lives in hell.

"Don't let me catch you skipping class again." Asami said coldly, then waved a hand, motioning Kou to leave.

The spiky haired boy stood up stiffly, and headed to the door before he heard a quiet 'thank you' from the boy behind him. Kou didn't know what made him more nervous, Asami's anger, or his kindness. So he quickly left the room, earning a suspicious glance from Kirishima, before exiting the office altogether.

Asami called his VP back in and spouted off instructions. When he was done, he locked up the student council office and walked home.

* * *

Come morning the next day, Takaba lay awake in his bed, having not been to sleep yet. His youngest uncle, Jiro, knocked on his door and yelled through "Time to wake up, Akihito!"

Takaba glanced at the door, and sat up gingerly. His uncles had their way with him twice each, and wasn't even sure he could walk. Takaba stood shakily before collapsing. He cursed quietly from landing on his injured arm and got back on his bed, steeling himself for his next task.

"Uncle Jiro!" he called hesitantly.

There was an aggravated huff from somewhere in the house, and then loud, thumping footsteps that came to stop in front of his door. It opened and his youngest uncle stepped in. "What?" he said sharply.

The brunette flinched at the tone. "I can't stand up," Takaba said quietly.

Jiro sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I guess we went a little hard on you last night. Just stay there and I'll tell Hiroshi. Go to sleep." With that he stepped out of the room and closed the door gently.

Relaxing on the bed, Takaba pulled the duvet back over himself. He wondered about that boy from yesterday was doing, and what he was going to do to him if he kept breaking the rules.

After a few minutes of pondering on this, he decided he didn't care and rolled over onto his side.

Hiroshi came in just as he was dozing off and shook him to awareness.

"Hey since you can't sit around here all day like a lazy ass, my friends are coming over later, Jinta and Kouta. You'll be serving drinks and servicing them, got it? You had better be able to at least crawl to the living room."

His oldest uncle left swiftly, leaving Takaba to mull over what he would have to do that night. His arm was fractured, he couldn't stand, so how the hell was he supposed to service his uncle's asshole friends? Anger flared up in Takaba, but he quickly bottled it up, because he knew that if he lashed out, he would get a lot more injuries, and the wouldn't be so minor as a fractured arm.

He rolled back over, and thought more about Asami. The guy was beyond gorgeous, and those eyes would freeze hell. From what he could tell, Asami was built and muscled and assertive. Not that he was gay, but he could appreciate a nice body.

Then he thought about how he bossed him around and ordered him to show his arm, and he got angry again.

He felt tears of frustration come up in his eyes again and shut them tight. He opted for trying to sleep before the awful night that was sure to come.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I'll try to have the next chapter up by 4/4/13!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of you requested longer chapters, so I hope this quenches your thirst! I hope it also makes up for being so late? Like wow so late, I am ashamed at how late :( but it's here now, right?**

* * *

Asami walked to school that morning, going over his plans for the day. He chose to forgo his bicycle or his father driving him. Asami found that walking to school was very relaxing, and boy he needed to relax in light of yesterday's events. He was going to confront Takaba and demand to know the full story, and help the poor kid. Takaba looked like a cornered animal when he was asking those questions the day before, and no one should have to suffer like that when they are so young.

Walking into the school building, Asami quickly unlocked the student council office and set to work. He was going to gather Takaba at the front doors of the school and hole them up in the student council office until the whole story was out. Asami walked out to the front doors as students started to trickle in and waited. He waited and waited; waited until he was tardy for his own class before giving up and sulking upstairs. Asami gave some unintelligible excuse for being late, and sat at his desk near the back, and radiated frustration.

Asami couldn't stop thinking about the information Kou gave him the day before. The kid said Takaba's uncles were to blame for his injuries, but not directly. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Takaba hadn't shown up for school, and that bothered him more than he would like to admit, maybe a little more than it should have. He promised himself to get to the bottom of the mysterious troublemaker's behavior, whether the guy wanted it or not.

Asami continued to brood all throughout the school day, scaring his peers and teachers alike. His classes went by painfully slowly, and when the final bell rang, it was music to his ears. He quickly exited the room and then the building all together, plotting and formulating ways to get Takaba's cooperation the next day.

* * *

The house was loud and bright and uncomfortable. Takaba had taken a few pills from his youngest uncle, who said they would help with his nerves. He was seriously regretting it now, though, what with not being able to move more than a foot without getting nauseous. He felt tipsy and loose, but not in a good way. Takaba couldn't make himself voice his concerns or objections, because he couldn't even remember why he had them.

There was a man on the couch next to him, trying to get good conversation out of Takaba. Or something. Takaba couldn't really tell what was happening, couldn't remember the man's name, and wasn't sure if he was even replying to his questions. The man didn't seem to mind, though. Just wanted to delude himself that he had a willing partner, probably. Takaba didn't mind, though, and wouldn't have even if he wasn't drugged. He would have had to entertain the men anyway, and the drugs made it easier, less of a choice on his part. At least this way he could save some of his pride.

The man shifted closer and put his hand on Takaba's knee, slowly sliding it upward. Playing the part as best he could, he tried to look bashful and shifted closer also. Or at least he thought he did. He actually made a groan of pain and slid his upper body onto the man's lap, the back of his head pressed on the man's groin. A wave of nausea washed over him at the sudden movement, and he fought to keep his lunch.

Thankfully, the man was drunk and in good humor, so he took this action as wanting to speed things up. There were a few other men eyeing Takaba, and they wandered over, drinks in hand.

"Is it time for the main event?" one of the asked. "Does he need another drink?"

Takaba moaned, confused as to why everything was sideways. The man he was laying on made a deep, throaty chuckle kind of sound and laid his hand on Takaba's stomach. "No, I think he's good. Has been all over me all night," he said with a triumphant grin towards his friends. They grumbled at the lack of attention they'd been getting, and one of them moved to the unoccupied seat next to Takaba and rubbed his hands on his thighs nervously. He ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Is he... ready? Like," the man struggled with the words in his drunk mouth. "will he struggle?"

Takaba tried to keep up with what they were saying but his ears felt like they had cotton stuffed in them. There was a brunette man next to him suddenly, giving him nervous glances. Takaba was annoyed with this and turned on his side, nuzzling the mans lap.

"He's fine. He wants it, don't you, sweetie?" He slurred, moving his hand to squeeze Takaba's groin. The boy moaned and arched into the touch, only aware of the pleasure that spiked through his body, and that he wanted more. The three nameless men were pleased with this reaction, and all immediately began fondling him all over, hands slipping under clothes, mouths on skin. It was heaven for Takaba, who didn't even understand where his pleasure was coming from.

The first man pushed the other two after a few moments of groping and Takaba whimpered at the loss of the touches. he squirmed, hoping he was inviting them back. The first man declared "I get him first. He's been practically begging me all night, so I get him." He was slurring and fumbling over the words, and stood up, making Takaba slide to the floor with a quiet thud. He groaned and curled up on the wooden boards. The brunette worried his hands over the boy, not wanting to touch.

"Careful! We don't want him to pass out, Jiro won't let us play then," he said, deciding that picking up Takaba was the best course of action. Takaba made a noise of protest, but quickly settled into the hold. It was warm and he felt weightless, so he decided it was good.

The first man flapped his hand dismissively. "Whatever, Hiroshi doesn't care as long as he gets his money. And I still get him first, so hand him to me, Kouta." Takaba registered a name being said that wasn't his, so he looked up and found the owner of it. It was the man holding him.

"No way!" the brunette said. "You'll just drop him and the where would we be? I get him first 'cause I'll be gentle." He gripped Takaba tighter, almost protectively.

The men argued for a few more moments before Takaba groaned and squirmed in the brunette's arms, disturbed by the loud noises. "All right, I don't care what you say anymore, I'm having this piece of ass first." Kouta promptly stumbled the room, almost dropped Takaba, and entered the guest bedroom, yells of protest sounding behind him. He set the teen down on the bed as gently as he could in his inebriated state and stripped off his clothes. Takaba settled into the soft covers of the Western style bed, glad that his uncles chose to forgo traditional bedding for the house. He spread his hand out on the duvet, pleased at the coolness contrasting with his overheated skin. Why was it so /hot?/

Kouta came back to the bed and wasted no time in tugging Takaba's clothes off. The teen didn't move, wincing a couple times when Kouta jostled his fractured arm, content with letting the man lead. He was getting a little more lucid, understanding more of the situation. The man turned Takaba on his back and ran his hands down the slender body below him. He bent his head into the crook of the teen's neck and started sucking and licking. He pulled back and was satisfied with the dark red mark he left. Takaba closed his eyes, more aware by the second. He didn't want to be, because it was easier to be forced into random men's arms, rather than having to take it willingly.

The man rubbed his hands down Takaba's body, making sure that the boy was hard before getting started. Takaba was frustrated, not understanding why the man seemed so intent on giving him pleasure, but decided that it didn't matter. he would be thrown to the other guys who wouldn't be so kind soon enough. Kouta went down on Takaba then, sucking down his cock quickly and sloppily. The younger man moaned and arched into the wet heat of the man's mouth, burying his hands into the brunette's hair. This encouraged the man and he sucked like his life depended on it, before... stopping? Takaba barley suppressed a whine when the man let go of his cock.

Kouta wiped his mouth with back of his hand and crawled up to be face to face with Takaba. He leaned down and kissed him, slow and deep. Takaba turned his head quickly though, disgusted. He did _not_ kiss.

The man didn't seem to mind, though and licked a stripe up his neck and down his chest. He put a hand on the teen's shoulder urging him to turn over. Takaba complied, albeit slowly. The guy was treating him like some precious lover, instead of the quick fuck that Takaba knew he was. Whatever, the gentler the better.

There were fingers at his hole then, cold and slick. One pushed in easily and then another. Quick prep and then a blunt cockhead. But Kouta hesitated when Takaba gave no response. He didn't make any noise during the preparation, and he wasn't doing anything now, when they were about to actually have sex. He pulled away and leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear, "Is this okay?"

Takaba frowned and nodded slowly, grinding his hips back into Kouta's crotch. He just wanted this guy to /finish/ already. He put his arms under a pillow and dragged it under him so he could hide his face in it. Hiroshi would get mad that he was taking so long to service just one guy. When the man pulled away more, as if he was going to leave, Takaba turned around and grabbed his arm. The man paused and smiled slowly. Takaba ignored it, and bent down low to suck the man off. He was stooped though, with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up with a questioning gaze only to be met with that same soft smile. It comforted Takaba, even if he knew it was just a prelude to whatever nasty things the man wanted to do to him.

The man pushed Takaba up and back so he was laying on his back. _This is it._

Kouta however only stood from the bed and pulled the duvet over the teen. Takaba started to sit up, but the brunette shushed him, pushing him back down. "Go to sleep," he whispered, soft smile still in place, before exiting the room.

Thoroughly confused, Takaba stared at the door for a few minutes, listening to the raised voices of Hiroshi, Kouta, and some other distinctly male ones, before deciding that sleeping sounded rather nice.

He drifted off, suddenly very thankful of the brunette man's consideration (or overwhelming guilt) towards him. Kouta was fully planning on taking advantage of him, though, even went as far as calling him a 'piece of ass' like he wasn't even worthy of any kind of opinion on the matter. Takaba snorted quietly and turned on his side. But then there were the soft touches, the kind smiles, the words of concern, almost like Kouta cared about the teen.

He briefly thought that he didn't get to thank the man, before finally falling into a warm, comfortable sleep.

* * *

**So my friend said that Asami is a bit OOC, but I wanted to show how he acted not as the big powerful yakuza like he is now, but as the teenager learning how to take care of business and be cold and calm, but still with child-like frustrations.**

**And don't worry, Akihito is going to be his usual feisty self soon enough! He was just really drugged up this chapter.**

**Please forgive me for being late, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and I edited both the first and second chapters, so they are now (I hope) error free!**

**Next Time: Asami shows interest in more than just Takaba's home life.**


End file.
